


Ren day

by Abidos



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabbles, Gen, Kylo Ren Dies, M/M, Phasma Lives, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abidos/pseuds/Abidos
Summary: Serie of short stories in which Kylo dies.





	1. Who by Fire

He woke up with a killer headache and his left side in agony. The low lighting was killing him and he was sure he had a concussion.   
“What is happening?” he asked the worried officer that helped him up.  
“We… we are not certain, sir.”  
He looked over her shoulder at the battlefield. Ren appeared to be… screaming at air.  
“Where is Skywalker?”  
“Eh… he’s… gone…”  
“O…K…” Ren was screaming some more. “Fire, all Walkers.”  
“Aye, aye sir.”  
The noise was deafening, he took particular care in allowing the firing to go on for twice as long as was protocol. When the dust cleared it became apparent Ren did not share his uncle’s invulnerability.  
“Advance, let’s see if the Resistance is still around.”  
He checked his chrono, that had been the worst hour and a half of his life.


	2. Who by water

“I am done with your pathetic snivelling!!” the new Supreme Leader’s voice boomed through the council’s room.

“Snoke was to considered with your meaningless games!!” The members sitting closes to him were leaning back to avoid being spit on.

“You will obey my commands without question, without hesitation.” He slammed his hand on the armrest and used the force to move the set table in front of him.  Some of the members jumped at the display while others just merged further into their chair. Some of the goblets on the table fell over and fell to the ground.

“If you serve me appropriately maybe, just maybe you will have a place in my …. “ Kylo Ren chocked. He grabbed his throat, foam started to come out of his mouth. He let out one final groan and then his head dropped on the table.

For a few seconds, nothing moved.  Then general Hux got up from his chair and got close to him. He used a spoon to twist Kylo’s face and inspect his goblet.

“The wine I would say. Who was it?” Three generals and five of the admirals raised their hand.

“Well, now that that is taken care of…” he pushed the body to the ground and motioned for the servants to take it away. “Do we start a civil war to decide who will take his place while the Resistance reunites the galaxy’s governments against us or do we wipe them from existence and then manage the finer points of governance?”


	3. Who in the Sunshine

Ren was lasting longer less than he had expected.  The wounds he had sustained on Starkiller hadn’t healed as well as they could have. He had made it as far as the first hangar.  Of course, Hux had made sure it was empty.  He wasn’t going to let that pain in the ass get away from him.  Instead, he had made sure that two battalions had been there, ready to greet the _supreme leader._

Phasma was there, commanding the attack.  She hadn’t acclimatised fully to her implants but had insisted on it.  She had lost too many troopers to Ren’s tantrums not to want revenge. And to her, that meant being there for the kill.

She was making sure only to allow half a dozen of troopers to face Ren in close combat at a time, so he wasn’t able to use their number against them.  She had them retreat every few intervals to allow for the artillery to get a volley in.  So far Ren had been able to stop their shots in the air, but it forced him to concentrate all his Force power on that rather than on the troopers fighting him. Hux was pleased the strategy they had thought of was working so effectively.

Finally, one of the mace handling troopers got in a good hit on Ren’s left shoulder. Ren screamed and lost concentration, the bolts he had frozen released hitting him and two troopers.  He fell on his knees, and the other four troopers fell on him, their weapons sizzling through the air. They got a few more hits in until they were all repelled and fell to the ground. But there behind Ren rose Phamsa like an avenging goddess, and before the man had time to stand up she drove her spear right through his chest.

Just as Hux stepped into the hangar, Phasma pulled her spear free, and Ren fell to the floor. She nodded at him as he got closer.

“Congratulations, Grand Marshal.”

“Captain.” He stopped next to her and assessed the scene. “All those to have given their life get a posthumous promotion and are awarded the order of the star of the kyber heart. “He turned to the troopers who had been the last to fight the knight. “You have earned a promotion, the order of the kyber heart and receive a permanent one additional week of leave per year.” He finally turned to Phasma who was cleaning her spear. “Captain you are promoted to commander.”

“I refuse the promotion, Grand Marshal.” She rolled her eyes, Hux insisted on this dance every couple of months.

“Your refusal is accepted.” He looked around satisfied as the squad leaders cleared the hangar and the TIEs started to move back in. “And someone throw this in the trash compactor.


	4. Who in the Night time

“Please, forgive me.”

Kylo was on his knees in Hux’s quarters. He had had to force the door open since the general had revoked his access permission. The man was standing in front of his full-length mirror in his undershirt; he had been applying bacta to the bruises on his torso and neck.

“I won’t use the Force against you again unless you deserve it.” He grinned self-consciously. “I was mad, and you shouldn’t have questioned me in front of my men.”

Hux stared at him unimpressed.

“But I won’t do it again.” He stood up and walked over to the general. Hux tensed but stood his ground. Kylo suppressed a grin. “I swear.” He stepped further into Hux’s personal space and ran his hands over his arms, the way Kylo knew he liked. “Don’t you miss me? Don’t you miss this?” Hux closed his eyes, now Kylo allowed himself to grin. He pulled the general closer. “You once said you had never trusted anyone like you trusted me. We can go back to that.”

“Why should I believe you?” Hux stepped back.

“I can’t do this on my own.” He pleaded. “I can… do the big important things, set out goals, our vision, I can fight the scavenger, defeat the Resistance.  I can’t do the other things, day to day orders, handling the High Command. You’re so good at the minutia, I just have no patience for that.” He smiled at Hux. “You know that.” He waited till Hux met his eyes. “I need you.”

Hux looked at him for a few seconds and sighed, defeated. He turned around and walked over to a cabinet. He took out two glasses and a bottle of scotch. After filling them, he walked back to Kylo.  Kylo went to grab a glass, but Hux pulled it behind them as he stuck his chin out. Kylo grinned and kissed the general on the lips. He had missed this.  Everything was falling into place.  Deep down Hux knew he didn’t have what it took to lead.

When they broke up, Hux handed him his glass. They clank glasses. For a second Kylo felt suspicious, but then he saw Hux take a long sip and relaxed. He downed his drink and made a face.  Still too strong for him, but Hux put store by these rituals.

He opened his mouth to propose taking their reunion to the bed, but no sound came out.  The burning in his mouth and throat got more intense. He fell to his knees and looked up. Hux was looking down at him impassively. Kylo tried to summon the Force to him, but nausea overtook him. He threw up and collapsed in his own vomit.

Hux didn’t move as he slowly finished his drink. Not taking his eyes of the body on his floor.

“But I don’t need you.”


End file.
